Trouble with pirates
by Nami2255
Summary: Naruto crossover One piece. It has been two years after the fourth war, Naruto is dating Hinata. High rank mission are harder to come by because of the peace between villages. Naruto, Hinata and others have a mission that takes them to the lightning country. This story will go towards rating M at some point, but you will be warned.
1. Prologue

**Some warnings:**  
- This is my first story. Don't expect something original, cause it is probably not the case. And I don't know the correct writer jargon yet so if you give me feedback please explain what you mean as much as you can.  
- Important to know, this story contains spoilers for people who are not up-to-date with the manga and anime. I don't know what is going to happen, this is just my take on it.  
- Pairings are Naruhina (because I am a huge fan), SasuSaku (so they can be annoying together), Luffynami (because I don't have Hancock in this story) and Zorobin (just because). I might change my mind except from Naruhina and Zorobin, them as I write, please don't hate me if I do.  
- English is not my first language. (first language is Dutch! whoot whoot!)  
- Not a quick writer, I don't expect people to follow me because I don't think I am that good a writer. (I know, I know, if I don't think so, why publish it? because it would be selfish and now I can give something back to all the other people who have written or drawn stories about my favourite anime and manga.  
- I Don't own Naruto or One piece, they belong to Kishimoto and Oda. (if I did own them, Asuma and Ace would still be alive).  
- The story is set two years after the war in Naruto and after defeating Kaidou in One Piece. Some characters may seem different, that's because I have trouble to really nail them down. That is also a reason why I did a time skip.

Hope you will enjoy it. 

**Prologue**

**Konoha**

'You would kill me if you weren't already gone', I mused, 'but… maybe after I explain that I really love her, he would allow me to date her'. I watched Hinata putting the flowers in a vase in front of the grave. 'After all you know how it feels to be in love, you loved Tenten although you kept it secret. I hope you are happy for Hinata and me, mostly for Hinata. You are her cousin anyway. I understand why you would keep it a secret. I have been dating Hinata for two years now and Hiashi is finally tolerating me. I don't feel a killing intent aimed at me anymore, or see his hand itch towards his sword that always seems too close near his hand. I know I am lucky to have Hinata in my life and I have you to thank for it, in some weird way. We'll make this word a better place, you gave your life during the war and I am gonna try everything in my might to make sure it counts for something.

I am still deep in thought when I hear the sweetest voice in the world.

"Although you haven't met her or knew she existed, we tell her everything about her father, you Neji-nii-san. " I can hear trying to keep her tears inside, because she knows she has trouble making herself audible when she is crying.

"She looks a lot like you, she has your eyes. Tenten makes sure your daughter does not forget who her father was and how courageous you were. She is smart and she has a big heart like you, Tenten says that she has you little quirks. Like talking like an adult. And when she grows up she wants to be a kunoichi as brave as her father was. I am sure Tenten told you about this already. I have already told Tsunade sama, that I want to be her group leader when the time has come. I will train her to the best of my extent, I'll keep that promise. That's our nindo."

I see tears falling on the ground, I lower myself next to Hinata and pull her in to a hug. I feel her sobbing on my shoulder, I don't know if she cries for Neji or for his daughter.

"Neji knows, you will keep your promise, Hina-chan. He has believed in you since you started training with him. And I am sure he keeps an eye on Tenten and Hizana_(slightly named after Neji's dad Hizashi_). He loved Tenten and he would have loved Hizana, my sweet Hinata. Tenten said to me that she is happy that you are helping her out as much as you can and that Hizana is crazy about you." I kiss her on the for head and pull her up and give her another long hug, we hold the hug for about five minutes, but it could have been longer.

"Come on, let's get something to eat! Are you in the mood for Ramen? I know I am." I give her a big flashy grin, she told me she can't resist them, I am happy to abuse this little fact.

"The world would probably break in two when you are not in the mood for Ramen", she said while she nudged me.

"That is not a no, let's go!". We walk of the cemetery and I pull Hinata close to me, she still blushes when I do that. It still looks so cute on her. Before I can sneakily yank her in to an alley to kiss all that cuteness, Shizune appears. 'Damn it!'

"Ohayo Naruto, Hinata."

"Ohayo Shizune-san," Hinata and me say.

"You are needed at the Hokage tower, she has an B-rank mission for you. "

Before we have time to react, she disappears again.

"Nani? A mission? FINALLY! Don't get me wrong, I am happy that there is peace between villages, but those D and C mission are kind of boring and A and B mission are becoming more rare with every passing day," I say with a big eager smile.

"What about the Ramen?", Hinata asks.

"Food can wait!", I say determined.

"Let's go then, before the world breaks in two pieces," Hinata says. I wanted to say something in return, but I change my mind when I see her eyes. She is as excited as I am.

**The New World**

" Oy Law, this alliance thing… was fun. If you ever have a good plan again give me a call on the denden-mushi", I say with a big smile.

Law lets out a sigh."Mugiwara-ya, this alliance is not over, we need to separate and when it is time we will meet again".

"I am not that good in telling the time, be sure to tell me when it is time." I reply totally oblivious to the meaning.

Law lets out another sigh, counts to ten and drops the subject. 'Not responding to some of the things Strawhat Luffy says is crucial when working with him.

"Till we meet again, Mugiwara-ya.

The strawhat crew wish goodbye to the Heart pirates. They watch them disappear in what seems the end of the world.

"Luffy, where are we going to now?" Chopper asks with anticipation.

"I don't know,"I react, "Nami, which way do we go from here?"

"Well… there are two needles who are as unmoving as can be. We could take an easy route for one, since we can use a break." She continues in a lower voice. "The other needle is spinning out of controle, it looks like that island is really heavy business." Nami says with a pleading voice.

Unfortunately for Nami, I am completely oblivious to her pleading voice.

"Spinning out of controle, huh… Oy Zoro, Sanji doesn't that just sound like lots and lots of fun?

Zoro wakes up, yes he has fallen asleep already. "Dangerous huh? Probably a swordsman I can slice down. Sanji looks up. "Dangerous… that usually means people in danger, what means women waiting for me to come to their rescue.

I smile at two guys, I look at the rest of my Nakama. 'They have gotten so strong, I am lucky to have such good friends.

"Franky! Nami!", I yell. "Set course for the dangerous Island! Sanji I am hungry, what's for breakfast?"

Another place in the New World

'That Strawhat brat', Blackbeard said, looking at the paper. 'He and Trafalgar Law actually managed to take down Kaidou the beast and Doflamingo.' He had to laugh out loud at that. 'He has managed to take out multiple Shichibukai and a Yonkou. But not only that he has pissed off Big mam and the world government. I knew he had guts but his is almost beyond anyone and he is still breathing.' Blackbeard thought about the Straw hat captain, he had met him briefly once. Even then he made an impression. Blackbeard thought process was disturbed when a nameless crewmember began to talk to him.

"uhhm, Captain, we are nearing the unknown fog."

"Good, good. I have a good feeling about this. Keep the ship steady as you enter the fog and your eyes open at all times. Return to your post."

"uhm… Captain…" Blackbeard was getting annoyed by this little man. The crewmember continued, "The men have some doubts on entering the fog. No one has returned from these waters. We don't know for sure if One Piece will be there. It could be further in the New World. No need to take… unnecessary risks."

The crewmember was suddenly surrounded by darkness and before he had time to react, he was sucked in.

"EVERYONE LISTEN UP!", Blackbeard yelled. "All of the yonkou have already been through the New World, One Piece has not been found. If there is even a slight chance that the treasures are in those unknown waters", pointing at the fog," we will go there and investigate. IF ANYONE STILL HAS DOUBTS, SPEAK UP NOW! I will _happily _take away any uncertainties, you might have."

Dead silence followed all over the ship, and the four denden-mushi that were connected to four ships of his fleet.

"Good, good. NOW into the Fog!".


	2. Chapter 1

A few warnings:  
- Important to know, this may contain spoilers for people who are not up-to-date with the manga and anime. I don't know what is going to happen, this is just my take on it.  
- English is not my first language. (first language is Dutch! whoot whoot!)  
- Not a quick writer, I work fulltime at the moment and a new part time education that I do at home, so I have to focus on that first before I write. I mostly write on weekends and during breaks at work.  
- I Don't own Naruto or One piece, they belong to Kishimoto and Oda. (if I did own them, Asuma, Jiraiya and Ace would still be alive, also Jimbei would already have joined, cause he is awesome!).  
- The story is set two years after the war in Naruto and after defeating Kaidou in One Piece. Some characters may seem different, that's because I have trouble to really nail them down. That is also a reason why I did a time skip.****

Chapter one****

Thousand sunny

"Yosh," I say as I walk out of the kitchen, "Thanks for breakfast, Sanji. Nami! Where are we?"

"Would be nice to know Luffy, but I don't have a single point of reference in this fog". Nami looks down on the eternal log pose, to see if anything has changed. She sees the change, and becomes paler and paler by the second.

"Nami? Are you okay?" Usopp asks . "Oy, Chopper , can you take a look at Nami?"

"Hai, I am on my way"

"No, I am fine", Nami says. "However we are not fine, according to the compass there are dangerous islands in all three directions. But that cannot be true, the only way for that to happen is when … we are already in the Area." Nami's voice wavered, her eyes were anxious. "There shouldn't be an island big enough in the new world or grand line for that matter", she continued.

"Robin!", I yelled, "What is Nami talking about? She is becoming quite scared, why?"

"Well", Robin said in her always-calm-voice. "the only places where land can be big enough to even be considered a continent or main land is in West, North, South and East Blue. Myths say this is because Sea Kings used to move from the one Calm Belt to the other Calm Belt through the Grand Line and New world smashing up land as they went. However this is questioned, a more logical reason is because of the rough seas in the Grand Line and the New world. The seas would be eroding the growing islands. On the other hand this may also be caused by the magnetic fields of the islands." Almost the entire straw hat crew is nodding their heads in understanding, I am not one of them.

"You are as beautiful as you are smart, Robin-Swaaan", Sanji almost sings.

Suddenly the entire crew falls over and hits their backs against the wall on deck.

"What the hell was that?", Zorro grumbles.

"Yeah, that sure wasn't SUPER! Ow!", Franky says ending in one of his favorite poses.

"More importantly, why are we speeding up? I thought there was no wind anymore." Usopp says

"There was no wind," Brook agrees. "I haven't felt the wind on my skin for quite a time now… Since I don't have a skin because I am a skeleton. Yohoho."

Nami looks down the side of the ship, eyes widening at the realization.

"We are being guided by a current.", Nami announces. "Usopp, Zoro, Brook, Sanji hoist the sails. Franky try to steer us out of this current! Luffy try to see through this fog. Stretch your neck, eyes, whatever, try to get a visual of anything ahead of us."

"Hai! Hai! Hai! Hai! Hai! Hai! Hai! Hai!"

Frank is trying to turn the wheel with all his might, it doesn't turn an inch.  
"I can't turn the wheel, with all my superness. " Franky says.

I spin my legs around the banister next to Nami.  
"Gomu Gomu no Telescope!"

My head stretches beyond the bow of my ship. After about 600 feet it suddenly gets darker and I hit my head against something hard. Are those spikes, I just hit between?

"Ow, damn it!" I yell. I feel my legs spinning loose from the bannisters. "What?!"

"No Luffy!" Nami says as she sees his legs are coming loose. "Chopper get Luffy's legs before it is too late. We won't be able to find him if he goes overboard in this thick fog."

"Luffy!" Chopper yells when he grabs hold of Luffy's legs.

"Thank you Chopper", I say when my head snaps back. What did I need to warn them about… think think… Got it.

"Nami thereare spikes straight ahead, not 600 feet away." Next to us I hear Robin starting an attack of hers.

"Mille Fleurs, Giganto Mano! A Giant hand sprouts from the starboard hull, it goes underwater to try and turn the ship right. "It doesn't work, The ship won't budge." Robin says.

"What do we do? What can we do? This is the end!" Cry Chopper and Usopp.

"We can't turn the ship or stop it." Nami sums up. "Luffy, how high were those peaks?"

"Nami what are you thinking? " Usopp asks somewhat scared.

"If we can make it, Coup de Burste over the spikes."

"what if there is land, behind the spikes?" Sanji says.

"It is our only hope!"

"Yosh", I interject. "Coup de Burste it is!".

"Hai captain, but I need some time to prepare the ship." Franky replies.

"Okay, Usopp, Chopper, Sanji and Brook! Go help Franky! Robin, Nami and Zoro try anything to slow the ship. I'll try again and look forward. Everyone go now!", I command.

"Hai!" They all shout in what sounds as one single voice.  
"Mille fleurs, Giganto Mano!"  
"Milky road, Wall!"  
"Santoryu, Great dragon twister!"

A giant pair of arms are formed on both sides of the ship as they try to swim against the current, slowing the ships movement. A giant tornado in front of the ship helps to cause resistance, slowing the ship even more. The ship is now facing an enormous wall of clouds making the ship stop entirely.

"Gomu gomu no Telescope!"

Luffy's head disappears in through the cloud wall, he aimed higher now! After about 100 feet, Luffy sees the spikes and snaps back to the ship.

"Franky, we are about a 100 feet away from the spikes."  
"Super! We should make that easily. We are SUPER ready now! Ow  
Coup de BURSTE!"

And they went through the air.

**Konoha**

"Ohayo, Tsunade-baa-chan!"

"Naruto", Tsunade said with a tired voice, "It is about time you learn to address me properly. Even as a 2nd generation legendary Sannin you have to honor rank. "I have told you this a million times."

"Gomen," Naruto said while putting his hand in his neck." But old habits die hard."  
Naruto looks around the room and sees other ninjas for a mission. Shikamaru, Sakura, Sasuke and Kiba and Lee. Naruto gives them all a nod as to say 'hi, what's up'. He receives several nods back.

"Anyways… " Tsunade continued. "I have summoned all of you here because you were asked by the Raikage to help with the security of the Chuunin Exams. They are at the moment shorthanded on high level shinobi and have requested you to help them."

"Shorthanded? " Shikamaru asks. "The secret cloud should have more than enough shinobi for the chuunin exams. I helped them organize the security. What has changed?"

"They have had some recent problems along the coast with pirates disturbing peace and harassing the civilians of the Lightning country. Even the Hidden mist has trouble along their coasts. So they can't spare any of their shinobi. A hidden cloud ninja will be arriving here to escort you to the hidden lightning. The ambassador of the Hidden Sand will join your group and travel along with you because she will have to be there for the Chuunin exams anyway."

"And I have to be there for Chuunin as well?", asks Shikamaru. But then something sinks in. "Wait!, Hidden Sand, She and Chuunin? Damn it!"

_Knock, Knock._ "Come in!" Tsunade commanded. And in come Killer Bee and Temari.

"Of course, it had to be that troublesome woman," Shikamaru says under his breath, but not yet quiet enough.

"Please! As if I look forward to work again with the laziest shinobi of all, You!" Temari snapped.

"At leat you call me shinobi, I only said woman." Shikamaru shot back.

"Why YOU!" Temari grabbed her fan and sprang towards Shikamaru with a killing intent. Only to be stopped just in time by Killer Bee. Who grabbed her with one of the Eight Tails' tails.

With a Booming voice, Tsunade intervened. "NARA Shikamaru, I don't know either why she called you a ninja, since you are not acting like one. To insult an ambassador of a village is not an honorable or ninja-like thing to do. SARUBAKU Temari, to let someong provoke that easily is also not a good quality to have as a ninja. I want you bot to apologize to each other and to the rest of the group here for making them feel uncomfortable.

"Gomenasai", they both said.

"Okay.. moving on,"Tsunade continued. "You will not be needed there only for security but you will also be there for another purpose. The Genin who make it to the finals will have about a month time to train extra for the finals. Just as you had. You will be there for the ones who make it through to train and prepare them for their chuunin exams. Any question?

"How many teams from the Leaf are going to try for Chuunin? Sasuke asked.

"It is not certain but we estimate about 5 teams. You are to leave tomorrow morning and over there you will receive more information, but maybe Shikamaru and Temari can fill you in about some of the details on your way there. Good luck and dismissed."

They walked out of the room, in the hallway Naruto walked to Killer Bee.

"Yo Killer Bee! You are our guide to Lightning country? Could the Raikage really spare you?" asked Naruto.

_"Yes! When I heard about a mission guiding Naruto.  
I just had to go, YO!"_ Killer Bee rapped.

Naruto smiled and saw Hinata looking a little uncomfortable, he remembered why.  
_"Sorry, I want you to officially meet Hinata, my girlfriend.  
She is mine till the very end! Ya know!"_ Naruto rapped.

While Hinata didn't know if she should feel more embarrassed. Everyone else apart from Killer Bee and Naruto were looking with open mouths and sweat drops down their faces as they realized something. They had to travel with these 'rappers'.

"Nice to meet you officially, I have heard a lot about you, Bee-san.

_"So nice, good manners and beautiful too!  
How come Naruto has a girl like you?!"_

"This is going to be really troublesome…" Shikamaru said. The rest of the group nodded in agreement.

The group split up to go pack, train or in Naruto's case eat at Ichiraku's with Hinata.

"Ohayo Teuchi!"

"Ohayo Naruto-kun!" Teuchi turned and saw Hinata with Naruto. "You brought Hinata!"

"Ohayo Teuchi-san, How are you? " Hinata asked.

"Things with me are always good when good people come to my place and eat my food. Two miso ramen coming right up for you. " Teuchi said happily.

After they were done eating they left and promised to come here tomorrow before going on their long mission.

Naruto looked back at the restaurant and looked forward again a little sad.  
"I'll miss the Ramen." Naruto said. Hinata took a sideway glance at her boyfriend and smiled. She knew just by looking Teuchi, Ayame and Naruto talk that he also comes there for the company, and he'll probably miss them too.

"I have to go home and start packing." Hinata said. She gave Naruto a kiss and tried to turn away but was stopped by Naruto who hold her arm.

"Wait… Hinata-chan." Hinata saw Naruto becoming shy. "Have you thought about my idea, offer?

Hinata became flustered when she realized what he meant. Living together. Waking up every day next to Naruto and start everyday with that smile of his. That is what she wanted, she just didn't want to talk to her dad about finding a place with Naruto and the conversation it starts. On the other hand… The last thing she'll see every night is Naruto and the first thing she sees in the morning. One awkward conversation is probably worth it, she smiled at the thought.

"Naruto-kun I have and after we come back from the mission we will find a place for us to live. Since your kitchen is too small for my taste." She smiled. "Maybe we can share a room in the Hidden Cloud? I love you and I want to be with you and start our lives together."

I cupped his face in my hands. "I love you with all of heart Naruto, always have and I always will. Hinata felt Naruto's arm surround her and pulling her close. Our foreheads touching, our mouths coming so close that she felt his breath on her lips. Naruto looked into her eyes, "Not as much as I'll love you." Naruto whispered. Their lips touched, Naruto wanting more as he always did when they kissed. He pulled her tighter against her, his hands going through her hair. People who saw them kiss, whispered, smirked or just made rude comments to get to his room please. This happened before. Although she heard everything what the people said, Hinata had trouble stopping him, wanting more as well. She broke loose,"Naruto! Wait, we are outside and I have to go anyway. I'll see you tonight." She turned around fast and walked away, she looked back and produced a wink for him. That will keep him happy until I arrive. She also thought that it might come in handy, if she already brought some stuff with her. She couldn't wait!


End file.
